


untitled. 3

by fvck_amx



Series: untitled. [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, being little shits, just Alfred n Arthur throughout their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: Nerdy idiot becomes hot.





	untitled. 3

"Arthur!"

"No, go away!" Arthur turned to him and huffed. "You told on me you fuckin' jerk!"

Alfred gasped and pointed at him accusingly. "You said a bad word!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "We're in year 6, Alfred. And whatever happened to best friends having each others' backs?"

"What happened to the 'Honesty' life value?" He retorted, running up to the side of the Brit.

"You're... such a teacher's pet!"

"Well you're... you're the one stealing school food when you didn't pay for it!"

**-**

"How'd your exams go?"

Arthur turned to see Alfred's bright blue eyes stare right into his face. Flinching a little, he pushed the other back. "Personal space and I did fine I think... I failed maths though."

"I think I aced mine!" Alfred piped up, sitting next to him and taking out his lunch.

"Thank you for the support." He muttered, playing with the broccoli on his plate.

"Oi! You never came to any of my study groups!"

"I'm the bloody fucking school edge lord!" Arthur gestured to himself. "I don't  _do_ study groups!"

Alfred only scoffed in response. "Tell that to your unicorn collectio-"

Arthur was suspended for attempting to strangle a student.

**-**

"So... California, huh?" Arthur mumbled, eyeing the letter Alfred handed to him.

"Yeah! I'm so excited, I think it's a great school, don't you think so?" Alfred was practically jumping in his seat.

"Of course! It's... wonderful really! I think you're going to get in!" He smiled, honestly happy for him.

"Your gap year is ending next month right?" Alfred looked up at him.

"It is."

"Well... good luck in England!" He laughed, hugging the Brit.

"Good luck in California." Arthur patted him on the back.

Arthur was going to miss that nerdy idiot.

**-**

"Where is that idiot?" He hissed, checking his phone again to see the time. Who knew it would be so damn busy this time of year? And it wasn't even snowing!

"Arthur!"

Said man turned to see- what the fuck.

"A-Alfred?" He choked on his own words as Alfred ran up to him. And holy fucking Jesus... he was hot.

"It's been so long! How are ya?" His accent was the same but his voice... was it always this deep? And when did his hair suddenly look so golden and attractive when parted like that?

But most importantly... since when did Alfred suddenly grow taller and well... just more good-looking?

"I-I'm fine... you?"

"Doing great! You know you were right! Getting out of the library and loosening up really did help a lot! How long you staying?"

"4 weeks."

"Great! Hey let me show you around!"

Arthur was going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my wattpad
> 
> -b


End file.
